The disclosure relates to a high-pressure fuel pump.
Fuel systems of combustion engines in which fuel is pumped at high pressure out of a fuel tank into a fuel rail by means of a pre-supply pump and of a mechanically driven high-pressure fuel pump are known commercially. A pressure damping device is usually arranged on or in a housing of a high-pressure fuel pump of this kind. This pressure damping device is generally arranged in a cover section of the housing which is connected to a low-pressure region and in which a gas-filled pressure capsule is arranged. This damping device is used to damp pressure pulses in the low-pressure region of the fuel system